A Frozen Heart
by CushionySiren3
Summary: Weiss has been acting peculiar lately and it's beginning to affect her team, and Ruby most of all. Everyone grows wary as Team RWBY begins to fall apart and resentment grows, but naturally not all is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun began to slowly crawl through the curtains and bring a curious beauty to the dorm that housed the four members of team RWBY. As the light inched its way across the room it soon began to pour onto the face of the youngest and most rambunctious member of the team, Ruby Rose. She began to groan in protest to the natural wakeup call as she reached for something, heck anything, to keep the light out of her eyes. After flailing her hand around on the bed aimlessly she came across a few sheets of paper. She cracked her eyes open a millimeter and saw that she was holding her homework and after a couple more seconds remembered that she didn't finish it before falling into a rather peaceful slumber. _'Well, Professor Port's homework isn't the most exciting pastime'_, Ruby thought to herself trying to find an excuse for when her teammates would ask why she hadn't completed it.

Of all the reactions she was imagining the most extreme ones came from her less than cheerful teammate Weiss_. 'I mean seriously what's her problem? She just needs to calm down sometimes. It's not like anything too bad will happen if I miss a few assignments here and there.' _ She spat inwardly as she looked over the edge of the bed at the white haired heiress. '_I mean seriously she even scowls in her sleep,'_ Ruby gave a sigh and turned back to her homework in hopes that she could finish before everyone woke up. After a second, more clear minded examination, she realized she only needed a couple paragraphs and resolved to just ask Yang to let her copy her assignment before class started.

She turned her gaze to her sister and gave a small smile at the sight of her sprawled out with one leg hanging off the edge of the bed while she snored almost unbearably loud. She gave a small snicker at Yang's ridiculous appearance. Yang gave a small chuckle and rolled onto her side letting her arm join in the activity of hanging off the side of the bed. _'Hopefully she doesn't fall off the bed again.'_ It had only happened one other time but it was during one of her midday naps and Ruby was the only other one in the room. Ruby found it hilarious but Yang only gave a forced chuckle and said that if Ruby told anyone about the event she would reveal some less than favorable stories from when she attended Signal Academy. Yang shifted a little to which Ruby gave a small smirk.

The sun had not ceased to illuminate the room while Ruby reminisced about her sisters hazardous sleeping tendencies. _'As much as I hate to admit it I think I should start to get ready for class.' _Ruby said inwardly as she sat up and began to collect her school supplies. As soon as she had gathered up all her materials she jumped down from her bunk and dashed to her pack to return her work and supplies. She glanced to her right and fixated her gaze on a large red and black rectangular like piece of metal. She pushed her pack aside and gingerly picked up her heavy, but currently compact weapon. "Good morning, Crescent Rose.", She whispered to the collapsible sniper rifle scythe as she hugged it warmly. She heard someone stirring in bed behind her and returned Crescent Rose to her original position before turning around with an air of nonchalance. To her relief it was only Weiss stirring in her sleep.

After exhaling deeply she went to get her towel and school clothes so she could go get ready for class. As she was gathering up her uniform she was lightly tapped on the shoulder and a calm and curious voice asked, "What are you doing up this early?" Ruby spun around to see Blake in her pajamas staring quizzically at her.

Ruby gave a small exhale and perked up, "Hey Blake," Ruby said with a cheerful and noticeably tired reply "I think I could ask you the same question." She said giving an earnest smile.

"Your sister woke me up." Blake responded crossing her arms and rolling her eyes as Blake let out a monstrous snore less than half a second afterwards.

"You should try wearing ear plugs." Ruby proposed feeling guilty on her sister's behalf.

"I don't think that will help." Blake replied flinching slightly as Yang inhaled again

"Oh, is it because of the cat ears?" Ruby added with half curious and the other half sympathetic.

Blake looked at her with a flat slightly annoyed stare. "I don't think they would help because she snores at the same volume a Nevermore screeches at."

"I-I didn't mean to offend you it's just because you have the cat ears and the regular ears I mean human ears not regular ears because it's not strange that you're a Faunus or anything because I'm totally cool with that, but I was just guessing you could hear out of both because it really wouldn't make sense if you could only hear out of just one set, and-" Blake continued to stare at her flatly. "And I'll just go get ready for class." Ruby said shamefully as she gathered her uniform and towel and walked out of the room avoiding any further eye contact with Blake.

'_Well there goes a nice morning.'_ Ruby thought to herself as she walked to the showers.

Ruby opened the door to find all of her teammates had woken up in the time she was gone, which was expected due to Ruby taking another one of her famous half-hour showers. Blake was currently sitting on her bed enraptured in a brown and silver covered book. Blake must have also bathed and gotten ready while Ruby was lounging in the shower. Weiss and Yang however were still in their sleep wear and gathering their sundries in preparations for their morning rituals. Weiss' eyes darted to her young team leader and then back to her uniform. "Why does it take you so long to get ready? The rest of us can get ready in half the time it takes you." Weiss snapped coldly.

Ruby let out and irritated sigh before replying, "Why does it matter? I don't slow anyone down and I'm always-" almost always, "on time to class so it's not a big deal."

"Ugh! Why can't you just admit that you waste time with your stupidly long showers?"

"I don't have to admit to anything because I have plenty of time to spare." Ruby protested to the proud heiress who was now growing noticeably tense.

"You're so insufferable! Just-"

"You two are fighting over the stupidest things." Blake said calmly not looking up from her book.

Both Ruby and Weiss threw a surprised look to the bookworm, but Weiss had more ferocity in her stare. Ruby averted her gaze from Blake and saw Weiss did the same almost simultaneously. Ruby gave a sad and almost guilty smile to Weiss who only gave a scowl and broke her gaze on the team leader with a jerk of her head gathered her supplies and walked out of the room without another word, all the while avoiding eye contact with Ruby.

Ruby walked over to Weiss' bed and sat down not feeling the energy to stand or even climb up to her own bed. These arguments between her and Weiss had been happening quite frequently. _'Why is Weiss angry at me all of a sudden? I'm not even provoking her!'_ Ruby let out a deep sigh, Weiss' peculiar attitude was causing Ruby to try and avoid her at all times in fear of starting another heated argument. As Ruby began to wallow in her thoughts Yang sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey, are ya' alright?" Yang said warmly trying to force a smile to hide that fact that she was obviously upset.

"I'll be fine," Ruby said meekly

Yang gave a broad smile and pulled her little sister into a big hug. Ruby's anxiety began to dissipate by the second. But when the seconds dragged on into minutes the hug began to turn from comforting to awkward. Ruby had begun to blush and was trying to think of a way out of the embrace. When she remembered her incomplete homework she kicked herself for not remembering it sooner.

"Hey Yang can I copy the homework for Professor Port's class?" Ruby said almost breathlessly as Yang began to crush the air out of her.

"Sure," Yang said now warmly while she still held Ruby in place.

"Umm, Yang I meant like right now." Ruby said desperately due to the fact that Yang had not even attempted to release her. "Yang, are you even listening to me?"

"Sure," Yang said obliviously while she wore a large grin and began rocking them back and forth lightly humming.

"Ughhhh. Blake help me, please!" Ruby pleaded to the bookworm who was peeking over the top of her book watching the sisters embrace.

"But you two look so cute." Blake said lightly teasing the young leader through a light giggle.

Ruby grimaced at her reply, "Blake," Ruby said sternly as Yang continued to crush her little sister.

Blake rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh, "Alright, I was just letting you savor it." Blake said with a smirk as she walked over to the sisters and tried to pry them apart. "Geez, did you cover yourself in glue?" Blake exclaimed as she tried to release Ruby from her yellow vice. After a few strenuous pulls and what almost turned into a body slam Ruby managed to slip out of her sisters clutches and stumble to the floor gasping for air.

"Aww and I was enjoying myself." Yang whined hiding a smirk as she began to change into her school uniform.

Once Ruby had refilled her lungs with sweet, sweet oxygen she posed a very good inquiry to her sister, "Aren't you going to take a shower?"

"No, I think I'll be fine without a shower for one day." Yang said perkily as she now slipped on her skirt.

"That's really disgusting." Blake said taking a step back from the blonde.

"Ah, whatever let's go get breakfast." Yang said while running a brush through her hair before tossing it onto her bed and heading into the hallway.

Blake rolled her eyes at her best friend's disgusting behavior. "Sure," Blake said before following her into the hall.

Ruby stood in the center of the room for a few moments thinking about the less than happy Weiss that would soon return and find that her team had taken off without her. _'As captain I should stay behind and wait for her.' _

"Yo Ruby you comin' or what?" Yang said cheerfully from the doorway.

'_Weiss just needs some time to herself.'_ Ruby thought to herself optimistically, _'Yeah…. Time….'_ "Yeah, I'm coming." Ruby said almost having to force a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby stared down her options as she ran scenarios through her head. Ruby's eyes darted back and forth between the two choices, weighing her options with tactical precision knowing she may only get one chance. While Ruby stared at her options like the tactician she is as Yang began to poke her in the cheek each poke lowering the young captain's tolerance. Ruby clenched her teeth and smacked Yang's hand away. Yang gave a little chuckle breaking the silence, "Ruby I don't mean to break your concentration, but you're holding up the line." Yang said as she held a thumb up, gesturing to about fifty or so hungry students waiting in the line for breakfast.

"Hey, I don't interrupt you when you're making decisions like this." Ruby said impatiently to her sister. _'Honestly why can't she wait a few more minutes, this is important.' _She said inwardly with a dead serious tone.

Yang let out a large sigh and smacked herself on the forehead, "You're choosing what kind of jam you want on your toast!" Yang shouted as a large red mark appeared on her head. Yang's loud proclamation had caused some students who had already retrieved their meals to turn their heads to them curiously, while a fairly large amount of students in the line let out irritated groans.

Ruby blushed noticeably, now embarrassed from being forced into the crowd's attention. The young captain threw a stern glare to her sister which was greeted with a flat indifferent stare that read "Hey you brought this on yourself," At this Ruby turned to the jams and grabbed a serving of each before breaking away from the line making a short stroll across the bustling cafeteria to sit with Team JNPR.

'_I probably could have just chosen both of them in the first place.'_ Ruby admitted to herself guiltily before coming face to face with her strange and almost flamboyant friends. "Good morning, everybody," Ruby said cheerfully, pushing the memory of her little jam debacle out of her mind.

Jaune remained silent but gave a weak smile and waved hello. Ren gave a small nod over his cup of tea while Nora waved rather frantically as she gave a similar reply through what appeared to be a mouthful of pancakes. "Good morning Ruby. Where is the rest of your team?" Pyrrha asked inquisitively after taking concerned eyes off of Jaune.

"Yang and Blake are getting breakfast and Weiss is still getting dressed. Yang and Blake should be here in a couple of minutes though." Ruby said with a hope that no one would ask why Weiss was still getting ready. As Ruby tried to think of a subject to talk about, her wandering eyes saw that Jaune's food was almost completely untouched. After a glance at Jaune she realized that he had a rather large bruise on his cheek and jaw with a fair amount of swelling.

"Hey Jaune, are you okay? Your face looks a little… bruised." Ruby said trying to find a word that wasn't quite as harsh as what she was thinking.

"I can explain that." Pyrrha said guiltily after a fake cough. "We were training this morning and after a miscalculated throw I might have accidentally hit Jaune in the face with my shield." Pyrrha said blushing brightly while trying to avoid eye contact with Jaune.

"Wait, what about Jaune's aura? Shouldn't it have healed up by now?" Ruby asked with concern and curiosity.

"Usually the answer would be yes, but he wasted a very large amount during training which is why I'm assuming he hasn't healed entirely." Pyrrha said trying to hide her shame. "It may also be due to the fact that I broke a couple of his teeth," Ruby gave a sympathetic and almost pitiful glance to Jaune, ", and possibly his jaw." Pyrrha forced out as she placed her head in her hands.

Ruby flinched at Pyrrha's horrific retelling. _'Holy crap, a broken jaw, that's got to hurt.' _Ruby said to herself as she stared at Jaune's large swollen purple wound. Ruby had broken her arm, and her leg on occasions but breaking your jaw was unimaginable. _'I'm surprised Jaune is even managing to sit here with an injury like that.' _Ruby thought while mildly doubting Jaune's tenacity. "Did you take him to the medical ward at least?" Ruby asked growing concerned for Jaune's well being.

"He's being stubborn and won't let me take him there." Pyrrha said with resentment and irritation for her leader's bold, but stupid choice.

Ruby threw a look of concerned disbelief at her fellow captain "Jaune I really think you should get some help so-"

"Goooood morning Team JNPR!" Yang exclaimed ecstatically as she sat down to Ruby's right while Blake sat down to Yang's right. "So what's going on with, whoa! What happened to Vomit Boy?" Yang asked staring at Jaune's hideous bruise before throwing a suggestive look and a broad smirk to Pyrrha, "Lovers' quarrel?"

Pyrrha gave a spiteful unamused stare to Yang, "There was a training accident, Yang." Pyrrha snapped before returning her gaze to her unfortunate friend.

"Huh, I thought you would be more careful and try to keep his face pretty." Yang beamed as Pyrrha gave another infuriated stare which Yang responded to with an almost flirtatious wink.

Pyrrha turned away trying to hide the blush Yang had managed to induce before standing up. _'Yang sure knows how to get under Pyrrha's skin, I'll give her that'_ Ruby thought to herself as she watched Pyrrha try to contain her cocktail of emotions.

Pyrrha let out a sigh and turned to face Ruby, "I'm going to go get some ice for Jaune's face. I'll be back in a couple minutes." A shameful expression crossed Pyrrha's face before beginning to walk towards the kitchen.

"So," Yang said with a wide smile across her face, "How're ya' doin' there Vomit Boy?" Yang teased Jaune with what almost sounded like sympathy. _'I must be hungrier than I thought if Yang is actually being nice to Jaune.'_ Ruby thought to herself as she began to lift some pancakes into her mouth.

Jaune looked at her with an extremely pained look in his eyes, "I feel like crap," He slurred with a terrifying seriousness, "And I'm pretty sure my gums are bleeding."

"Oh… Well I hope you feel better, soon." Yang said now deterred from teasing him due to his already miserable state.

The six of them fell into a fairly awkward silence as they ate their breakfast and tried to not stare at Jaune's rather grotesque injury. Nora offered to tell everyone about one of her dreams, but Ren talked her out of doing so mostly due to the fact that they had all heard the story before and the only difference in this one was that she had a funny hat on. Admittedly Ruby would have still loved to hear her dream because her dreams were nothing of interest, and wanted something to break this unbearable silence. Unfortunately for her, Blake found some fuel for a conversation when she noticed that Ruby had taken an unusually large serving of eggs, a glass of orange juice, a few pieces of toast that remained untouched, and a pair of unopened jam containers.

"Ruby, what's with the extra food?" Blake inquired, raising an eyebrow while glancing around Yang. All members of the group turned their attention to Ruby who was now choking on a pancake.

After taking a quick drink of milk she threw hasty glances to each of them while stammering out a shaky response, "I-I grabbed so much because I –I, uh… Hey look Pyrrha's back!" Ruby gave a little sigh as Pyrrha rejoined the group handing Jaune a small bag of ice which he tentatively applied to his cheek.

"What're you guys talking about?" Pyrrha asked happily as Jaune gave her a weak smile.

"Ruby was just about to tell us why she grabbed so much food." Blake said matter-of-factly causing Pyrrha to lean forward and examine Ruby's tray. Ruby began to blush as the attention made her want to bolt out of the cafeteria. She was just about to do so when the answer to Blake's question stormed right up to the table almost ready to explode with rage.

"What's wrong ice princess?" Yang said with a small smirk.

"They've already stopped serving breakfast, and I got here too late." Weiss snapped at the blonde as she sat down about half a yard to Ruby's left staring at the table with contempt for the chefs in the kitchen who were depriving her of her breakfast.

'_Now's my chance!'_ Ruby shouted to herself with the hope of saving her friendship with Weiss. "Hey Weiss I didn't finish all my food. You can have it if you want." Ruby said with an air of nonchalance.

Weiss gave a cold stare to Ruby dispelling her calm demeanor and replacing it with an extremely pitiful frown. Weiss let out a large sigh and took the tray from Ruby while trying to remain indifferent.

"Thank you, Ruby," Weiss said almost painfully while she spread a little bit of both jams onto her toast.

'_Yes,'_ Ruby cheered for herself internally _'Maybe that will help make up for what I must've done to Weiss… Or what I didn't do… Why am I trying to make up anyways? I'm pretty sure I didn't even do anything. Oh well it's better to have her happy than be angry.' _Ruby put on a cheesy smile "No problem Weiss, that's what friends are for right?" This caused Weiss to give an almost unnoticeable sigh… Almost unnoticeable. As the teams continued to eat, Yang gave a concerned look to Ruby who was now slumped onto the table and playing with the end of her cape.

"So," Weiss said suddenly breaking the dead silence that had covered the table "Jaune, what happened to your face?" Weiss' stark and straight forward question prompted a hateful glare from Pyrrha who decided to answer for Jaune.

"He got it in a training accident." Pyrrha stated eager to end this discussion immediately.

"Hmm you know if he really belonged here he wouldn't have to take extra training. Don't you think so, Pyrrha?" Weiss said brutally before throwing an acidic smirk to her.

"We should be getting to class." Pyrrha said stone faced as she grabbed Jaune by the forearm, and began to pull him along with her out of the cafeteria. As soon as Pyrrha and Jaune were out of sight Ren and Nora got to their feet and made to depart, but not before Ren leaned towards Blake beginning a private conversation. The only thing Ruby could make out through the whispers was something that sounded like, "The usual wager," which they must've agreed to because Ren and Nora left moments after with a couple waves. _'Why are those two always so cryptic?'_ Ruby pondered to herself briefly

Ruby sat up in her seat and looked to the members of her team. "Well, I think we should probably get to class, we don't want to be late." At this she stood and began to stretch a little as her sister followed suit and Blake just stood up and cracked open another book. Ruby turned to Weiss who had just finished breakfast and was dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

"You don't have to wait for me, I can walk perfectly fine you know." Weiss said resentfully.

Ruby gave a little grunt before beginning the long walk to Professor Port's class. Although she was trying to get on Weiss' good side Weiss had been making it difficult for Ruby to even be in the same room with her some nights forcing her to duck out of the room and wander the school aimlessly. '_Well I can forget about Weiss' foul mood thanks to one of Professor Port's sleep inducing rants and a free ticket to make up for lost sleep.' _Ruby thought to herself now wearing a smile that not even Weiss could remove.

* * *

**Hey everybody, just letting you know that i'll be posting new chapters every Sunday. Thanks for the support please and feel free to give reviews. Also my good friend and helpful editor, Ninjaslayer4x, is writing an awesome RWBY story called Crossing Swords, so check it out. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby glanced around at the bare trees that sparsely covered the forest. The sky was clear and the air was warm as the morning sun's rays fell gently on the trees creating intricate shadows. Ruby was resisting the urge to skip as she walked into a clearing, beaming with joy. As she approached the center of the field, grass crunching softly under her feet, some unusual force had caused her to come to a complete stop in the center. Ruby began to throw curious looks in all directions.

A sense of déjà vu bolted into the young girls mind. _'This place it's so… familiar.'_ Ruby thought, her smile quickly fading from her face. The confused girl looked to her left, and then her right, but what captivated her was straight ahead of her at the edge of the woods. Ruby stared with a sense of curiosity and disbelief. Fortunately for her, the longer she stared at it the clearer it became, but the less she understood. Ruby was beyond confused, _'I-Is that-'_

SMACK

Ruby bolted out of her nap giving quick panicked glances around the room, looking for her attacker. In her state of alarm she only noticed Weiss diligently taking notes, Blake reading a book she was hiding in her lap, a medley of bored students, a ranting professor Port, and her occasionally over passionate sister glaring at Weiss for some unknown reason. Ruby let out an exhausted sigh and slouched back in her seat, 'What's with Yang, she seems kind of tense.' Ruby thought, before transferring her curiosity to Weiss. Upon further examination she noticed that Weiss was writing with her right hand, and her left hand was in her lap looking slightly more red than usual. It didn't take long for her to put two and two together giving Weiss a disappointed glance before turning to Yang and giving her a small shrug. At Ruby's surprising sign of tolerance the blonde brawler crossed her arms and diverted her attention to the cheerful professor. _'Weiss sure knows how to ruin a nap.'_ Ruby thought as resentment for her "friend" began to fester.

Ruby only stayed mad at Weiss for a couple of minutes before getting tired of the strenuous, and rather useless, activity. Eager to find something to do she decided she was desperate and started to listen to Professor Port's story.

"So there I was face to face with a pack of fifteen beowolves in the town square, but I knew that if I showed any sign of fear they would rip me to shreds in a heartbeat! But then just as I prepared to strike, the Alpha Beowolf burst out from the forest and ran into the town, snarling and howling like the mad beast it was! Being the skilled hunter I am I knew that if I were able to slay the Alpha the rest of the Beowolf's would retreat like the cowardly whelps they were! So I charged the monster head on weapon in hand, and all fears set aside-"

'_Okay, that's enough of that.'_ Ruby pleaded internally unable to bear through the rest of Port's ludicrous story. Ruby might not have been the best in the class but she was smart enough to tell that her mustachioed professor was exaggerating parts of his story.

Now that Ruby's distraction from boredom was gone she needed something to get her through the rest of class. Unfortunately for her the option of taking another nap was off the table due to a fairly obvious reason. An obvious reason that had white hair wore a combat skirt, and had a pretty sore hand right about now. While Ruby reminisced about her rude awakening she began to recall her unusual dream.

'_That was a weird dream.'_ Ruby thought to herself as she began to piece together what she could remember. Most of Ruby's dreams weren't as complex as the one she just had. Ruby didn't like to think about her dreams a lot anyways. She remembered back to when she was younger and always eager to tell everyone about random or crazy dreams, but then she stopped. She knew the exact reason she stopped, and just thinking about it caused her to give herself a little hug. As Ruby gave a sad glance to Yang she noticed her sister was enraptured with the task of balancing a pencil on its tip. This cheered her up a little bit, but as she went to wipe her eyes she could have sworn Weiss was staring at her out of the corner of hers.

'Seriously what's up with her? One minute she's mad at me and the next she's acting like she cares. Or maybe it's just me.' Doubt began to rise in the young captain. 'Maybe Weiss is acting perfectly normal and I'm just being weird.' Ruby gave a small sigh. 'I should probably just ask her… Wait a minute why haven't I just asked her what's going on? I'm such an idiot sometimes.' Ruby kicked herself internally before returning to her previously chipper mood. 'Nicely done Ruby you're going to avert a team crisis and save your friendship with Weiss because you're the best captain at Beacon and there's-'

"And for my courageous actions a feast was held in my honor and the Alpha Beowolf's head was mounted in the town hall!" Professor Port proclaimed finishing his story while throwing his hands in the air at his prideful victory. A few small claps were heard throughout the class which caused the professor to lower his arms, and clear his throat, putting on the guise of a more respectable figure. "Your homework is to read pages one hundred and twenty through one hundred and ninety then write a three page biography on the Beowolf which should include how they've affected the human and Faunus races since the discovery of dust. I want your biographies on my desk by next class." He took a quick glance to his wristwatch. "We have a couple minutes of class left. You may take these last few minutes to talk and pack your belongings." He then proceeded to walk back to his desk and flip through the assignments turned in at the start of the class.

'I hope he doesn't read too deep into mine.' Ruby thought hopefully, remembering her hasty, and fairly sloppy copy of Yang's work which she did right before class started.

"So," Ruby said cheerfully as her and her teammates gathered their supplies. "Is everyone ready for lunch?" Ruby inquired with a small smile.

Weiss let out an irritated sigh, "Is food all you ever think about?" Weiss muttered coldly, causing Ruby's smile to fade away almost instantaneously.

"Why can't you respect my sister?" Yang said, an obvious amount of anger in her tone. "How would you like it if I smacked you upside y'er head?!" Yang proposed as a red tint became visible in her light purple eyes.

"She shouldn't be sleeping in class anyways. If anything you should be thanking me for making sure she doesn't get thrown out of Beacon." Weiss retorted with brutal honesty.

"Oh, if anyone is getting thrown out of Beacon it's you, and I'll be doing so after kicking your skinny white a-"

"Stop fighting!" Ruby demanded, "Yang I'm fine, and Weiss is right I shouldn't be sleeping in class." Ruby said earnestly as she gave a guilty smile to her friends. Weiss and Yang exchanged a brief look, revealing that Ruby managed to assuage their nerves.

At this Ruby stood and nodded towards the exit, "Now, let's go get lunch." Weiss stood and gave Ruby a solemn glance before strutting out the door towards the cafeteria.

Yang shook her head slightly and gave a bitter look to Ruby, "You know you don't have to defend her." She said to her little sister, lashing out for not getting to murder Weiss.

"She's a friend Yang, wouldn't you do the same?" Ruby said, trying to make her sister feel guilty. Yang's expression shifted to a sympathetic frown, which she quickly exchanged with Blake who had a similar expression.

Yang let out a serious sigh and put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby, as your sister I feel it's necessary to point out that if you were in her place she probably wouldn't be defending you." A cold surge flowed through Ruby as she began to ask herself if what Yang said might be true. Yang removed her comforting hand from Ruby's shoulder and walked out of the class.

Blake gave Ruby a small shrug and began to walk towards to exit before turning to Ruby. "If you're going to do something, I would suggest doing it soon." As Ruby gave a confused expression to the usually neutral girl, Blake decided there wasn't need for further explanation, and decided to smoothly rush out of the exit to rejoin Yang.

Ruby bowed her head and let out a depressed sigh. _'Blake's right. I need to talk to Weiss and find out what's going on.' _With that, Ruby set out contemplating exactly how to resolve this.


	4. Chapter 4

After arriving at the cafeteria and gathering their food lunch was extremely awkward and tense. The only conversation amongst the teams was a few quips from Yang about how Jaune was healing rather quickly. Ruby had to admit some of them were kind of funny, but most just added on to the already uncomfortable meal. After lunch Ruby shared Advanced Weapons Training with Blake which, like most days, was pretty quiet. Ruby tried to ask Blake for help with the Weiss problem, but the well-read girl shot her down saying that it was Ruby's problem. At this Ruby began to childishly shun Blake for abandoning her to deal with Weiss alone.

Weapons Training was followed by a slightly more lively dinner. Jaune was completely healed from his early morning training accident. Yang managed to make some casual banter with Jaune and Pyrrha that was received with a surprising amount of enthusiasm. The three managed to lift the spirits of four of their teammates, while one remained static and cold to her cheery friends. A few more minutes passed before Weiss stood and left to do some private training, without paying any of them a proper farewell. Stifling silence engulfed the table as other students roared with laughter and gusto in the bustling cafeteria. The remaining team members finished their food and decided to go their separate ways.

"Hey, sis, me and Blake are going to head down to the library for a little studyin'. I gotta study for a world cultures test I have in a couple'a days, and Blake's helping me." The blonde said, holding her hands behind her head, while wearing a bored expression. Ruby gave a short curious glance, but shrugged it off not paying much of a second thought to this.

"Alright, have a nice time. When do you guys think you'll be back?" Ruby said, glancing to Blake who had closed a book and was getting ready to leave.

"It shouldn't take too long. We're just gonna go over the important stuff, and review a couple'a things." Yang said, turning to Blake to see if she was ready, to which Blake gave a nod.

"Okay, well I'm just going to head back to the room and relax." Ruby said, before popping her neck.

"Alright, I'll make sure to knock before comin' in. Ya' know in case you have a little company." Yang said, flashing a wink to her appalled sister. At this Blake rolled her eyes and headed off towards the library.

Ruby threw an infuriated look to her sister while Nora burst into laughter, and a little bit of whispering could be heard between Jaune and Pyrrha. Ruby gave a confused glance to her friends while trying to hide her fervent blushing.

"J-just get out of here!" Ruby shouted at her Yang, pulling her hood on and turning away from her sister.

Yang chuckled a bit, "Jeez, I'm just messin' with ya'. See ya' later." Yang said, as she strolled off nonchalantly.

Ruby turned back to Team JNPR who were brightly beaming at her. Ruby looked between the members for a way out of this predicament. When she couldn't find one she bolted upright trying, and almost immediately failing, to put on a calm, indifferent demeanor, like her sister's.

"Well, I'm gonna head on up to bed. I guess I'll see ya' in the morning." Ruby tried to force a grin, but only managed to bring it to a half smile. At this Ruby received an assortment of farewells and goodnights, before she stumbled towards her dorm.

* * *

As soon as Ruby arrived back at her room, she climbed onto her bed and threw herself into her pillow. She snuggled in close to her cool pillow and began to pull a blanket over herself. She didn't care that she was still wearing her uniform. In fact, she hadn't even removed her shoes and would be fine sleeping fully clothed, but unfortunately she had to stay awake. She threw her blanket aside and rolled onto her back. She looked around the room for a few minutes taking in the calm room which was receiving all its light from the moon. Ruby's worries were alleviated as she looked around the serene room. The radiant moonlight had given the room tranquility that could best be appreciated alone. No one there to break the peaceful silence. No one to distract her from taking in the cold, still air. She really regretted staying awake, because passing up the opportunity to fall asleep in the lunar light was something she enjoyed more than anything else.

Ruby sat up, let out a little sigh, and leaned forward to remove her shoes. She had half a mind to just toss them onto the ground, but doing so was likely to prompt another rant from an already irate Weiss.

"Why are your shoes in the middle of the floor?! I could trip on them, tumble out the window, and fall five stories to the ground!" Ruby blurted out in her best Weiss impression, with a small hair flip for added effect. The room returned to dead silence after her brief lampoon. _'Yang would have thought that was funny.'_ Ruby tried to convince herself before jumping out of bed and walking over to her pile of boxes to put down her shoes. The thought of changing into her pajamas came to mind, but was immediately dashed when Weiss walked into the room.

The white haired girl turned on the lights and gave a slightly taken aback look when she noticed Ruby.

"Why are you just standing around in the dark?" Weiss inquired to Ruby.

"Oh, I came in and I was busy enjoying the-" A hand was raised abruptly to indicate that Ruby should stop talking.

Weiss lowered her hand and pulled out a chair to sit at her desk. She proceeded to pull out a textbook titled, "An Acute History on The Creatures of Grimm" and flip to about the twentieth page into their assigned reading.

'_Well, what are you doing? Talk to her.'_ Ruby pleaded inwardly, afraid of what her teammate would say if she interrupted her studying. Ruby had begun to walk back to her bunk with the thought of sleep creeping slowly to the forefront of her mind. _'Ruby Rose, you are captain of this team, and it is your responsibility to fix problems with your team. Now fix this problem!' _Ruby shouted to herself inwardly.

Ruby took a deep breath. "S-so, Weiss," A loud irritated sigh filled the air, "How was your training with Myrtenaster? Work on any new techniques?"

Dead silence

Ruby wanted to force a laugh to break the silence, but the air was so thick it was almost suffocating. _'Come on, get to it and ask her what's up.'_ The voice demanded as Ruby cleared her throat.

"Hey Weiss, me and a couple of other people may have noticed that you're acting a little… different lately. Is anything wrong?"

The room stayed silent for a few more moments, until Weiss stood and turned to Ruby making the air around her thicker and colder. Each breath hurt slightly and holding a gaze with the ice heiress was almost impossible.

"You have a lot of nerve talking to me about the way I act." Weiss attacked swiftly, "You're a poor student and you're bringing down this team." Weiss snapped coldly, showing no sign of backing down.

"I'm not bringing anyone down!" Ruby shouted trying to defend herself from Weiss.

"Pfft, you're always wasting time and being lazy." Weiss crossed her arms and glared at Ruby with malice in her eyes. "I saw you copying off Yang's homework earlier. You're too lazy to even do your own work."

"I-I was a couple of paragraphs short and she agreed to help me." Ruby blurted out trying to defend herself from the onslaught.

"Typical, you just come up with more and more excuses. What's next, are you going to explain that it's okay for you to sleep in class because you hear the whole lesson in your dreams or some garbage like that?"

"Hey I'm sorry that I fell asleep, and I promise it won't happen again." Weiss was being ruthless and Ruby didn't have any ammo.

"Oh you promise? Why should I believe you? In fact how do I know you weren't in here rummaging through my stuff before I came in?"

'_Did she just call me a thief? That's where I draw the line.' _Ruby made to retaliate, "Hey I'm not perfect but I'm not a thief! And here's a little newsflash for ya' princess, I'm not trying to prove anything to you or Yang or Blake because I have my flaws, and I'm sorry I do, but if you were a good friend you wouldn't be attacking me because I screwed up a couple of times." Ruby knew she had a sound offense and she could tell that Weiss was choosing her words carefully.

"W-well here's a newsflash for you, we're not friends!" Weiss shouted heatedly.

The room fell silent and Ruby no longer wanted to fight. She didn't have the motivation or energy to keep going. She took a couple steps back and bowed her head a little.

"Okay." Ruby said weakly. This was the only thing she could muster up the strength to say. She gave a short glance to Weiss who still looked fairly angry.

"Well…" Silence engulfed the battlefield in the wake of their feud. "I'm going to get back to studying. Don't interrupt me again." At this she sat back down and pulled out a pencil to take some notes.

'_We're not even friends.' _Ruby thought as she stood there defeated by a few simple words. As she dwelled on that spirit-crushing moment her school clothes grew more and more uncomfortable. She trudged over to her drawer, pulled her uniform off, and began to change into her pajamas while her fight with Weiss ran through her mind like her brain had set it to loop. She managed to muster the strength to pull herself into bed. She pulled the blanket over her head and closed her eyes, praying for this Dustdamned day to end already.

An almost unnatural silence fell over the room as Ruby waited for sleep, but it was broken by a loud snap, which sounded like a pencil breaking. The curious snap was followed by a loud thump which almost prompted Ruby to investigate, but the door suddenly swung open and Blake and Yang walked in breaking the perpetual silence and bringing life back to the room. Unfortunately for Blake and Yang, Ruby wasn't in a social mood right now and just wanted to retreat into slumber.

It didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep. She was soon walking through the forest only to come to a halt in a clearing, gawking in sheer disbelief at the figure standing right in front of her.

* * *

**Hey everybody I just wanted to drop in and say thanks for the support. I love writing this, and your support keeps me going. If any of you want to leave a review, i'm always open to opinions. Also if you haven't already, check out my good friend and trusty editors Fic. It's called "Crossing Swords" by NinjaSlayer4x. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to my next one. Peace out. -CS**


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby awoke groggily to the vibration and light chimes emanating from her scroll. She squinted hard and pulled the blankets over her head. She grabbed her pillow and attempted to use it as a pair of make-shift earmuffs, but gave up quickly and accepted the fact that she had to get up. Ruby pulled the blankets off of her head and glared at her stupid scroll which was still flashing while and serenading her. With a quick motion she grabbed it off the covers and disabled the alarm.

Ruby gave a deep sigh and looked out the window, seeing nothing but an overcast sky she didn't let her eyes linger and turned back to her room. A small smile came to Ruby's face as she saw Yang was sleeping with her face buried in her pillow, which was clearly soaked with drool. Ruby gave a small chuckle, _'She's probably gonna soak through the mattress.' _Ruby thought as she tried to suppress laughter. Then Ruby heard a small mutter and a little rustling coming from the bunk below hers. She peeked over the side of her bed and saw Weiss tossing and turning in her sleep while muttering something inaudible. For a second Ruby was curious to why Weiss was so uncomfortable, but the second passed and Ruby pushed the thought out of her mind.

'_Why should I be concerned for her? She made it obvious that we're not friends.'_ Ruby thought to herself bitterly. She rolled on to her back and let out a sigh. '_Who needs Weiss anyways? You have plenty of good friends. Like Jaune or Blake.' _Ruby thought trying to lighten her mood. _'Wait… Where is Blake?'_ Ruby thought as she turned and realized Blake wasn't in her bed. She glanced around the room a couple coming to the conclusion she wasn't there.

Ruby started to get concerned wondering where her teammate could be. As Ruby began to run scenarios through her head about how she could've been kidnapped, Blake walked into the room fully dressed for class and humming while she combed her hair.

Ruby smiled at how foolish she was to panic over such a trivial thing. Ruby knew very well that Blake like to wake up before everyone else, but it must have slipped her mind do to a certain teammate of hers.

"Good morning, Blake." Ruby said cheerily, seizing Blake's attention

"Good morning." Blake said in a calm but friendly tone. "How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes. I'm gonna go take my shower." Ruby said, as she leapt off her bed.

"Okay, just try to cut down on your shower today so you don't make Weiss too mad." Blake said, half serious and half jokingly.

The smile on Ruby's face disappeared, "Yeah, we wouldn't want that." Ruby said quietly trying to force a laugh.

Blake tilted her head slightly and squinted a little, "Is everything alright between you two?" Blake said a she curiously examined Ruby.

'_Don't tell her the truth! Things will escalate if you do just play it off all cool like.'_ Ruby said inwardly as Blake stared her down. "Yeah everything's cool. Why would it not be alright? We're almost like best friends again or something!" She let out a burst of, obviously fake, laughter to convince Blake that she was relaxed and happy.

Blake just stared at Ruby, unconvinced.

'Smooth, Ruby. Very smooth.' "Well I'm going to go take my shower now. I'll see you after."

Blake stared at Ruby for a few more moments, before she shrugged and went over to a bookshelf to pick out a new book. "Okay." She said, as she perused her massive collection.

Ruby let out a little sigh and went to grab her toiletries. She gave a small glance over her shoulder to Blake who was now humming as she sought out a new book. Ruby could actually hear her muttering a few lyrics to herself. As Ruby walked to the door Blake became slightly more audible and she paused for a moment to hear what she was singing.

"One life

Is not a long time

When you're waiting

With no-"

At this Ruby closed the door and proceeded towards the showers. 'Eh, it's an okay song, but I think I'd prefer something with an acoustic guitar. That would sound kickass.' Ruby thought to herself as she walked down the hall, now humming a different song.

* * *

Ruby had managed to finish her shower, to her distaste, in about ten minutes today. It only took a few minutes for her to get dressed and ready, but she knew if Weiss got the opportunity she would use every second against her. Ruby stared at herself in the mirror, "Why am I driving off Weiss?" She asked the mirror curious as to why her friendship with Weiss disintegrated. She looked back into the mirror and a more serious expression filled the reflective canvas, "There's nothing wrong with you. It's her problem she's always acting like a bitch." The second she said the last word she wanted to take it back. 'What a horrible thing to say about Weiss.' Ruby thought before looking into the mirror and hesitantly admitting, "Well… It's accurate." At this Ruby refused to look back into the mirror.

An awkward silence fell across the bathroom, which was promptly broken by Yang kicking the door in and letting out a large yawn as she stretched her arms. A broad smile came across Ruby's face as Yang lowered one arm and scratched an armpit with her other hand. Ruby shook her head in disgust, but it was extremely evident that she was probably just pulled out of bed and didn't pay much attention to her rude behavior.

"Good morning, Yang."Ruby said giggling slightly at Yang's disheveled appearance.

Yang pried an eye open to glance at the person who uttered that horrible statement. When Yang saw Ruby a small smile came to her lips, "I wouldn't exactly call it good, but it is morning." Yang said, scratching her head and clearing her throat a little.

Ruby laughed at this a little, "So, you're gonna take a shower today?" Ruby said, mockingly.

"Oh ha ha, very funny, but yeah I am. Oh and I didn't bring my stuff so can I use yours?" Yang said not shifting tone and barely breaking the flow of the conversation.

"Why didn't you grab your own supplies?"

"Blake woke me up and pushed me out the door sayin' I needed a shower."

"Well she's not wrong." Ruby muttered to herself.

Yang's eyes widened and it became increasingly apparent that she was getting irritated. "Can I use your stuff or what?" Yang suddenly dropped her stiff approach and opened her eyes as wide as possible and got to her knees. "Please, Ruby you already look totally awesome and you have that shampoo that smells like roses." She batted her eyes a few times and stared at Ruby as her lip quivered.

Ruby was no match for her sister's tactic and surrendered immediately. "Ugggh, fine. Just use my stuff."

Yang sprang up off of her knees and gave Ruby a little hug. "Thanks Rubes."

Ruby rolled her eyes at this and headed back to her room in an attempt to put as much space as possible between her and Yang's puppy-dog eyes.

The walk back to the room only lasted a couple minutes but it seemed more difficult coming back to the room rather than walking back towards it. As she arrived at the door she just stared at the handle. She could hear herself breathing loudly, she knew what happened last time she was in there with morning Weiss. Ruby grasped the handle, she was expecting to walk in there and get into a shouting match with Weiss and it wasn't going to go half as well as yesterdays. She began to turn the handle and closed her eyes as the door creaked open and she expected Weiss to yell her out of the room. She pulled the door all the way open and heard nothing. She opened an eye and saw Weiss was still asleep.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief and walked in to see Blake relaxing on her bed reading a blue and silver book, while Weiss stirred restlessly in her sleep.

"How long has she been like that?" Ruby whispered loudly to Blake

"Hmm? Oh, yeah she's been like that all morning. I haven't heard her scroll go off though so she must have forgotten to set it." Blake said shrugging off the fact.

For a second Ruby questioned whether or not they should wake her. 'Hey, she forgot to set her scroll, it's not your responsibility to get her up every morning.' Ruby proclaimed inwardly.

Ruby had decided she was dead-set on not helping Weiss, and stared at her in disgust for her behavior and concern for her unpleasant dreams. Ruby wanted to break eye contact with Weiss, but she was so concerning and infuriating she didn't want to look away. As she refused to break eye contact with Weiss she noticed that Blake's book was being held lower than it usually is. She decided to shift her focus to Blake entirely, revealing that Blake was watching her.

"What?" Ruby said confused

"What are you doing?" Blake said curiously now raising an eyebrow.

"Umm I'm… watching Weiss." Ruby blurted out, "What are you doing?"

"I'm watching you, watching Weiss." Blake said quickly.

The room fell awkwardly silent for a few moments and Ruby didn't know exactly how to break the silence. Luckily for Ruby Yang burst into the room drying her hair with a red towel.

"Thanks for letting me use your stuff Ruby." Yang said, throwing aside Ruby's towel and taking off her pajama top, causing Blake to bury her face in her book and Ruby to cover her eyes and turn away.

"Yang, why didn't you change in the bathroom? And why aren't you wearing a bra?!" Ruby shouted to Yang.

"Because, I didn't bring my uniform with me. And sleeping with a bra on is uncomfortable. And you can look now I put one on!" Yang shouted half amused by her teammates and half annoyed. "For Dust's sake we're all girls and we're on the same team."

"Yeah, but it's weird, so can you at least try and wear underwear okay?" Ruby asked innocently.

Yang let out a large sigh as she pulled on her blouse. "Fine. But you guys don't have to be such prudes." Yang said giggling a little.

Ruby let out an exhausted sigh, "Whatever, let's just head down to the cafeteria and get some breakfast."

"But, what about Miss Sunshine?" Yang said sarcastically as she nodded her head in Weiss's direction.

"She'll be fine. She's always on time for class so she'll be okay." Ruby said, as she tried to cover a malicious smile under the guise of a warm cheery one. Blake raised an eyebrow and gave her an unconvinced look. "She'll be fine." Ruby said assertively.

"Well okie dokie then let's go, I'm starvin'." Yang said happily as she flung the door open and walked off towards the cafeteria.

Blake walked up to Ruby slowly and scanned her a little with her Amber eyes. "Are you sure things are okay between you two?" Blake asked while string Ruby in the eyes.

"Things have never been better." Ruby lied while wearing a warm smile. At this Blake walked off shaking her head a little and not even attempting to wait for her team leader.

As soon as Blake left the room Ruby dropped her fake smile and gave a final glance to Weiss. Ruby could hear Weiss mumbling something that kind of sounded like her name. '_Is she even arguing with me in her dreams?' _Ruby let out a little sigh, _'Seems about right.'_

At this Ruby stepped into the hall beginning to pull the door shut behind her slowly. But then a thought came into Ruby's mind, which caused a sadistic smile to cross her face. She began to push the door open again to make sure it would gain enough speed. When the door was as far back as possible she tapped into her aura and harnessed the power of her semblance. _'Alright. One… Two… Three!'_ Ruby held tight on the handle and ran to the wall parallel her slamming the door shut so fast that large cracks covered the door and it appeared splintered in multiple places. Ruby heard a small, short shriek come from within the room, and laughed to herself. _'Good morning, Weiss.'_ Ruby thought to herself as she strut of towards the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 6

The cafeteria was warm and full of life compared to the cold gloomy campus grounds. The weather called for a heavy rainstorm, but that was the farthest thing from Ruby's mind right now. Instead Ruby was focusing on being angry at Weiss. _'We were supposed to be friends.'_ Ruby thought as she grabbed a serving of eggs for herself. _'And since we're not friends I'm not going to get her breakfast. That'll show her.'_ Ruby thought intensely as she grabbed a green apple and bit directly into it. A grimace crossed Ruby's face as she remembered she hated green apples. She held back the urge to spit it out, and forced herself to swallow it. _'Why does Weiss even like these? She has weird taste.'_ Ruby thought as she tried to rub the taste off her tongue while continuing to shuffle through the line grabbing a couple sides along the way.

After Ruby gathered a tray of eggs, toast, bacon, and a few oatmeal cookies she headed off towards the table. 'I wonder if Ozpin ever got my suggestion to serve chocolate chip cookies at breakfast?' Ruby thought. 'That would be a great way to wake up. Maybe they could also serve them at lunch and maybe in class! That would be awesome! They should even make a system that sends them to your room! Oh what about-'

"Hello! Ruby! Anyone home?" Yang said as she knocked on Ruby's forehead.

"Gah! What do you want?" Ruby shouted at Yang's sudden interruption.

"We were trying to get your attention but you weren't paying attention. You actually started walking past us so don't bite my head off."

Ruby blushed brightly, "Oh, sorry about that I was thinking about something."

Yang gave a sigh, "Ruby nobody likes the idea for a cookie reward system."

"Hey nobody asked you." Ruby said in defense of her obviously stupid plan.

"Whatever, let's go sit down." Yang said cheerfully, putting an arm over Ruby's shoulder and leading her back to the table.

It only took a couple seconds to get back to the table where Ruby and Yang were greeted warmly by Blake and Pyrrha, while Jaune and Ren waved weakly.

"Good morning, everyone." Ruby said happily as she took her set to Yang's left. Ruby glanced back up quickly and decided to ask the obvious question. "Hey guys, where's Nora?"

Jaune and Ren exchanged a brief wordless conversation and a small nod of Ren's head and a roll of the eyes showed that he'd be explaining. "Nora didn't want to get up this morning because she was still dreaming. It's weird, she's usually up before me, but not today."

"Didn't you guys try and wake her up?" Ruby said curiously.

Jaune gave a small irritated grunt, "Well I convinced Jaune into helping me pull her out of bed, but she ended up just kicking us in our stomachs." Ren said as he ran a hand over his stomach.

"Speak for yourself," Jaune said uncomfortably "She was aiming lower on me." He said as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat while Pyrrha tried to comfort him by rubbing his shoulder.

Ren gave a guilty glance to his friend, "Look I said I'm sorry and Nora is probably sorry as well."

Before Jaune could respond to Ren's apology Yang decided to inject herself into the conversation. "Come on Ren you got to be careful on Jaune. How do you expect him and Pyrrha to have fifteen kids if you smash his lil'Jaune?"

Pyrrha blushed brightly and took her hand off of Jaune's shoulder, Ruby, Ren and Blake disapproved of Yang's teasing and just stared at their plates, but Jaune sat up straighter with a look of determination.

"Ya know what Yang you probably should be more concerned for yourself." Yang raised an eyebrow, "I mean considering the way you dress, in a couple years your chest is going to be pretty leathery and chapped. I suggest investing in an actual shirt."

Ruby couldn't help but burst out laughing at Jaune's remark and judging by Ren's spit-take and Blake's stifled laughter they also found Jaune's remark rather amusing. Well everyone except Yang of course, who had crossed her arms and was blushing brightly.

"Well you're a-a..."Yang trailed off as she tried to make a witty comeback against Jaune.

A large smirk crossed Jaune's face, "What's the matter Yang? Cat got your tongue?" Jaune said as he egged Yang on.

"Hey," Blake said coldly as she attempted to murder Jaune with her eyes.

Jaune blinked a few times, "What happened what'd I say?" Blake responded by raising a hand and pointing at her bow. "Yeah you wear a bow, but what did I say?" Jaune said absentmindedly.

"Wait a minute," Ruby said half confused and half curious "Did we ever tell him about the…?" Ruby said pointing at the top of her own head.

"I'm pretty sure we did." Blake said trying to remember if she told Jaune about her being a Faunus.

Jaune glanced back and forth between the two of them, "What's happening? Tell me what?" He then looked to his teammates who gave him shrugs in confusion

And then it hit Ruby and Blake like a train. '_Oh crap. How could we forget to tell them?'_

Ruby gave a quick glance to Blake and began to prepare an explanation, but just as she opened her mouth to explain a very energetic Nora ran up to the table and slammed her hands down.

"You guys, I had the most awesome dream!" Nora shouted as she bounced with excitement.

Ruby gave a sigh, "Is it the one where you're a super soldier who has to fight off a bunch of aliens to save the galaxy?"

"And they try and use some ancient alien machinery to take over the universe?" Yang chimed in.

"But they end up releasing another alien species that consumes all biological life?" Blake said.

"Then another group of aliens start fighting with the first group of aliens? Pyrrha said placing her chin in her hand and propping her elbow on the table.

"So then you team up with one of the aliens and save the universe from complete extermination?" Jaune said crossing his arms and giving a patient glance to Nora.

"And I'm an AI hologram?" Said Ren as he smeared cream cheese onto a bagel.

"No! It's a new one!" said Nora beaming brightly

"Oh, then let's hear it." Yang said now perking up from her argument with Jaune.

Nora cleared her throat, "Alright so it started out with all of us and Weiss on a plane, and we were all just talking and having a good time but then it started to get really humid in the plane, and then boom! The engine blew up and we all jumped out of the plane! Then there was a lot of yelling and we were getting all angry and tense and then Ruby and Weiss got on a rollercoaster and the rest of us got in a hot air balloon and Ruby and Weiss were all like 'rawr rawr I hate you!' And Blake and Ren had top hats and mustaches and they were all like 'Yes yes.' While they were rubbing their hands all sinister like. And then there was a blizzard!" Nora was now standing with one foot on the bench and the other on the table. "And then everything got quiet and sad, but then there was a really cool butterfly so I followed it for a while and then there was a big jerky caveman and he was fighting with an ice sculpture and then he broke it and Ruby got a bunch of super glue and tried to put it back together and then I got bored and I started following a squirrel that was like a piñata or something and then there was an explosion!" Nora sprang up onto the table, to Ren's dismay.

"Nora get down people are staring. And I can see up your skirt." Ren pleaded as he tried to avert his eyes.

Nora bent down and put a hand over Ren's mouth, "Don't interrupt! Now where was I?… Oh yeah! And then the sun turned blue and then a cardinal flew into the sun and everything went dark. And then there was a big cat fighting a pile of snow so I got some popcorn and watched that for a little but it got boring fast so I went somewhere else. And then there was a bunny and it was really cute so we all gathered around it but then Weiss was a meanie and she yelled at it so we tied Weiss to a Beowolf and sent her into the forest!" Nora jumped down from the table and was now lying across the laps of Blake, Yang, and Ruby. "Oh, hey Ruby, having a nice morning?"

"Umm, yes" Ruby replied extremely confused by the Nora's ludicrous story.

"Awesome! Now where was I?" Nora asked beaming at Yang.

"Uh something about Weiss and a Beowo-"

"Oh yeah thank you, So then a huge owl came out of the sky and then there was a laser light show and then there was a huge flash of red and then it started to snow a little and when I could see there was some pretty flowers… But I got bored of those fast so I pulled out Magnhild and jumped on a Nevermore and lead an army of jetpack Ursa into space so we could kick Jaune in the crotch!" Nora shouted proudly as she squatted in the center of the table.

"Wait what?!" Jaune shouted confused and angry.

"No one wakes me up when I'm dreaming!" Nora shouted back at him still beaming with pure joy.

"Then why didn't you kick Ren there?"

"Because, Ren's my best friend, and my only exception." She leaned in close to Ren, and poked his nose, "Boop."

"If I'm an exception then why did you kick me in the stomach?" Ren said with an eyebrow raised.

"You still tried to wake me up, and there's no excuse for that."

Ren tried to muster up the energy to be angry, but just gave an exhausted sigh and a small smile. "Nora,"

"Yes Ren,"

"You should really get off of the table."

Nora giggled a little and jumped down.

'_Those two would make a cute couple.'_ Ruby thought as Ren handed Nora an apple. _'I wonder what was up with her dream though.'_ Ruby thought as Nora's dream ran through her head. _'It's probably just Nora being Nora. You're reading into this too much.'_ As Ruby decided to push the thought out of her mind an infuriated Weiss stormed up to the table.

"What the hell happened to the door?!" Weiss shouted to her teammates.

Ruby tried to hide her smirk, but decided it was just best to turn away. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the door to our room is broken beyond repair. One of you is going to have to go talk to Ozpin about getting a new one."

"Why do we have to do it?" Yang asked with clenched fists and an angry stare.

"Because I was asleep so it's not my fault, meaning one of you three did it."

"We don't even know what you're talking about, so why don't you talk to Ozpin about getting a new door." Yang demanded angrily.

"Hey," Jaune interrupted, "Why don't you just use some freeze dust to fix the door?"

Weiss just stared at him blankly, "Wow I guess that dumb blondes thing really is true. Why would I use my dust to fix the door? You idiot,"

At Weiss's remark Jaune slumped in his seat and hung his head down in shame. Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder and clenched her other into a fist. Even Nora and Ren turned against Weiss giving her cold disapproving stares. But Jaune's teammates weren't the only ones to rally around their team leader; Yang had climbed over the table and brought Jaune into a shoulder to shoulder hug.

After a couple curious glances Yang gave a serious and stern reply, "You insult one blonde, you insult all blondes."

"Uh, thanks I guess." Jaune said both confused and grateful.

Ruby couldn't tell whether she should be happy that Yang was defending Jaune or disappointed that she was doing it for such a stupid reason. But Weiss was at the center of Ruby's attention right now, '_I mean seriously, is she trying to lose the rest of her friends? What's wrong with her?'_

A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed before Weiss decided to give up and just sit down a couple feet to Ruby's left.

'_Is she serious?'_ At this Ruby stood up, walked behind Blake and placed her tray to Blake's right and sat down. She locked eyes with Weiss and tried to tell her through pure eye contact that she was done with her. She didn't want to put up with her cold behavior and bad attitude. And as Ruby telegraphed this she only saw Weiss's bitter and cold eyes staring back at her. At this she just stared at her eggs and tried to push the image of Weiss's eyes out of her mind.

Ruby didn't want to look up from her breakfast but she heard Weiss stand up and walk away. Weiss made Ruby feel empty on the inside but she also made her stomach upset to the point that she couldn't eat the rest of her breakfast. Ruby just sat in silence as everyone ate the rest of their breakfast. When everyone was done eating Ruby stood up and tried to force a smile.

"So, let's go to class." Ruby said glancing between Blake and Yang. The three girls exchanged some depressed glances, but wordlessly agreed and headed off towards class.

* * *

**Hey everybody hope you're enjoying the story. I wanted to drop in and thank you guys because you're awesome and I love reading reviews and opening my email to find new followers. If you like the story then stay tuned because there's more to come. Also if you haven't already check out NinjaSlayer4x's Fanfic "Crossing Swords". He's a great writer and my trustworthy editor so just saying. Anyways I really have fun writing this so no need to fret more is on the way, peace out. -CS**


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby struggled to pay attention as their Advanced Strategy and Tactics teacher droned on about how an adult Ursa should be distracted from the front while another teammate flanks from the rear. But right about now all the words seemed to jumble together as Ruby shifted between barely paying attention to thinking about how she was going to pull off her "Friends with Weiss" charade around Yang and Blake. Blake had tried to talk to her about it on their way to class, but Ruby "remembered" that she let Jaune borrow her textbook a couple days ago. Well at least that's what she convinced Yang and Blake before she ran off down the hall looking for her fellow team leader.

Unfortunately Ruby never thought out the rest of her plan because as soon as the two girls arrived to class they were raising an assortment of questions that caught Ruby completely off guard. The one she struggled to answer was, "Why did you run off looking for Jaune if we have the same class as him?" Yang said as she pointed to Jaune sitting across the room waving at the first sign of recognition. Luckily the professor walked in just before Ruby could blurt out some ridiculous excuse.

'_Okay if I tell them I wanted to get my textbook from Jaune without them because he was afraid Yang might be angry at him for that joke from earlier they'd believe that… Right?'_ Ruby quickly glanced between Jaune and Yang, and let out a deep sigh. _'Who am I kidding Yang doesn't hold grudges and Jaune probably wouldn't mind losing a tooth over that joke.'_

"Ms. Rose! Would you mind answering my question?" Professor Chaux chimed, with a small amount of anger in her voice.

'_Oh crap!'_ Ruby had almost forgotten that she was in the middle of class "Umm can you," She cleared her throat a little, before responding in a small voice "repeat the question?"

The professor let out an exhausted sigh, "What is the best way to assault multiple Ursa if you happen to be alone, Ms. Rose?"

Ruby felt like a complete fool everyone in class was staring at her and she was just sitting there clueless. _'Say something! Say what you would do.'_

"Umm you should attack from above…" _'Please be right, please be right, please be right!'_

Professor Chaux let out a small sigh, "Although that goes against my recommendation, I suppose that could work. But, Ms. Rose please pay attention." She said quickly before Ruby could internally celebrate her lucky guess.

Ruby hung her head in shame for a few moments before picking up a pencil and starting to write some notes.

'_This situation with Weiss isn't helping me in class. I got to put it behind me or I'm going to start falling behind.'_ She looked up and saw Professor Chaux gesturing to weak points on a large stuffed Ursa. _'I should apologize to her after class, I was a little rude.' _Ruby thought as she wrote down a few more notes.

The rest of class went rather quickly once Ruby started to write down notes and before she knew it class was dismissed. Ruby had about twenty minutes before her next class was going to start so she decided this was the best time to apologize.

"Hey Ruby, are you coming or what?" Yang shouted from the doorway.

"Go on ahead I'll catch up." Ruby responded quickly. Yang raised an eyebrow in curiosity but shrugged it off and started to walk towards their next class.

Now the only ones left in the class were Ruby, the professor, and a stuffed Ursa (But he probably couldn't hold a very lively conversation).

Professor Chaux sat at her desk and shuffled through a few papers, which Ruby assumed were essays. She had light green eyes and brown hair that complimented her rosy face nicely. She didn't look older than forty but she had an extremely somber face that lead Ruby to believe she might be older. She wore a lime green and silver dress and a pair of reading glasses. She looked up from an essay quickly and saw Ruby standing directly in front of her desk.

She let out a small sigh, "Yes, what is it?"

Ruby was taken back slightly by her tired reply, "I wanted to apologize for earlier." Professor Chaux looked up from a paper to meet Ruby's gaze. "I should have been paying attention."

The professor looked Ruby up and down before leaning back in her chair, "It's alright, but please pay attention and don't waste my time Miss Rose."

Ruby flinched a little and bowed her head, "Sorry." The professor just responded with a small warm smile. Her smile passed quickly though after Ruby stood up straight and began to get ready to leave.

"Is everything alright Miss Rose?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby said slightly confused.

"You seem… uneasy." She said as she removed her glasses.

"I'm fine, Professor Chaux."

She leaned forward on her desk and raised an eyebrow, but let it fall after a couple of moments. "If you say so."

At this Ruby began to walk towards the door, "Miss Rose," Ruby turned to see Professor Chaux reclined in her chair. "If you ever need to talk, my door is always open." She said as she gave Ruby a warm smile.

Ruby returned the smile and gave a nod in recognition, before walking out the door towards her next class.

Ruby's next class was Combat Practice with Professor Goodwitch so she was torn between being excited over a good fight and being nervous about sitting next to Weiss for the whole class.

Unfortunately the decision was pretty simple, because as soon as she arrived at the hall in her normal clothes she found Weiss and Yang in a heated argument about how Yang's clothes serve almost no purpose in a fight.

'_She can't even go five minutes without starting a fight!'_ Ruby ranted internally.

"Oh so your little skirt and high heeled wedge boots have sooo much purpose in combat?"

"My combat skirt allows for mobility and boots give me stability during a fight."

"That's a load of crap and you know it.

"Well at least it has more purpose than your scanty top and extremely short shorts. Then again they probably have some purpose other than combat."

"What are you getting at?"

"I think you know what I'm getting at, and a majority of the guys probably know what you're putting out as well."

'_Did she just?'_

"I'm going to break every bone in your body you stuck up bitch!" Yang shouted as Ember Celica began to activate.

'Oh crap!' "Yang don't!" Ruby shouted as she sprang between Yang and her soon to be dead teammate.

"Ruby get out of the way!" Yang shouted furiously.

"No, she's not worth it." Ruby pleaded, as she imitated a wall.

Yang opened her mouth ready to shout at Ruby again, but Weiss began to walk off into the hall paying no attention to the two sisters. Yang grinded her teeth in rage and Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know she wasn't the only one who was irritated. Ruby stood there with Yang to allow her some time to calm down, but that was interrupted when they heard a loud thump come from inside the hall. They went inside to check and saw Weiss lying on the floor and Cardin scratching his head a few feet from her.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, you brainless ape?!" Weiss shouted indignantly at Cardin.

"Hey, you ran into me, princess." Cardin replied, with a bitter tone.

"As if, you were busy talking to your brain dead teammates when you came out of nowhere and knocked me over like some bumbling imbecile."

Cardin clenched his fists while Sky and Dove gave each other infuriated glances.

"Who you calling brain dead, Schnee?" Cardin replied holding back Russel with one hand.

"If I have to repeat myself then my first remark must have been accurate." Weiss said coldly before walking off towards team RWBY's usual spot.

Ruby let out a small sigh, 'What's _her problem?! She's just starting fights now.'_ Ruby said internally, she stared at Weiss for a good few seconds and played the previous nights argument through her head again. 'You know what, it's not my problem. She can pick all the fights she wants now.' Ruby said defiantly.

It was only a few more minutes until Professor Goodwitch came into the hall and brought the students to order.

"Good morning students, we're going to get right into combat today. As usual the computer shall decide which two students will be in our first match." At that she began to press keys on her Scroll and two blank rosters appeared on the large monitor in the hall. Another key was pressed and faces began to quickly run faces through the blank rosters until it slowed and landed on two familiar faces that almost made Ruby gasp. The monitor read, "Cardin Winchester vs. Weiss Schnee" and the portraits helped confirm that it wasn't some other Weiss Schnee.

Ruby looked over to Cardin who was whispering something to Russel while wearing an evil smile. Ruby turned to Weiss to warn her about Cardin and wish her luck, but she decided against it at the last minute.

'_She can handle herself. She doesn't need our help.'_ Ruby said to herself as Weiss took position at the center of the stage. Cardin casually sauntered onto the stage shortly after wearing a smug and suspicious smile.

Professor Goodwitch stepped forward midway between Weiss and Cardin, "Alright, the fight will begin on my mark. The use of Semblances and Dust are permitted. The fight ends when either of your auras reaches critically low. Good luck to the both of you." The professor walked a safe distance away from the two competitors and pulled out her Scroll, "Weapons draw!" At this Weiss unsheathed Myrtenaster and took an offensive position in a flash, while Cardin drew his mace gripped it with both hands and raised the handle above his head and the club part downward towards Weiss.

"Begin!"

Weiss lunged forward towards Cardin at her top speed. Cardin swung downward at the ground smashing the stone floor into chunks and dust that filled the air. Weiss ended up lunging right into the cloud of dirt and becoming suffocated as it filled her eyes and lungs. She began to make a glyph to jump out of the cloud, but was immediately stopped when a fist struck her on the back of the head knocking her to the ground.

'_She'll be fine.'_ Ruby told herself as she saw Weiss' aura drop slightly. She couldn't see through the thick cloud of dirt but she knew that Cardin had the upper hand.

Weiss didn't expect Cardin to be so tactful and never expected that she'd have to roll her way to freedom. Weiss tried to think of her next move as she rolled over stone and debris to freedom. As soon as she got out of the cloud she sprang to her feet and pointed Myrtenaster at the cloud. She took a couple steps back and switched the Dust chamber on Myrtenaster to Freeze. She raised her blade to send a blast through the cloud, but multiple stones flew out of the cloud forcing her to dodge. Cardin suddenly burst out of the cloud and swung his mace at Weiss striking her blade and causing her to lose her balance. Just as she began to fall Cardin grabbed her wrist, lifted her into the air, and threw Weiss on her back. She pulled herself off the ground and shifted into a fighting position. _'I never thought I'd have to use this against someone like Cardin.' _Weiss thought as she shifted her Dust chamber to Burn.

She gave him a brief glance and blasted the Dust at him. Cardin stared straight into the beam headed straight towards him, he raised his arm and struck the Dust out of the air.

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed confused by Cardin's actions.

"Neat trick, huh?" Russel said smugly. Ruby jumped slightly at this comment because she didn't notice he was kneeling right behind her. "Cardin's semblance almost completely nullifies the effects of Dust. Which means your friends weapon is almost completely useless right about now."

Ruby could only stare with a slight sense of panic about Weiss' current situation_. 'You really shouldn't care, she'll be fine. And besides she probably wouldn't care if it were you up there.'_ Ruby said to herself trying to calm herself down.

Meanwhile Cardin decided to take advantage of Weiss' shocked nature, and advance on her in her current state. Weiss began to come out of shock to find Cardin was only a few feet away from her. She snapped out of it and stabbed at him with Myrtenaster only for it to become intercepted in the head of his mace. He spun his mace, twisting Weiss' arm until she was at the threshold of screaming. _'I need to hang on or I'll be defenseless.'_ Weiss pleaded to herself, but it was a useless plea because at that moment Cardin took a hand off his mace, punched Weiss in the cheek, sending her to the floor and her rapier across the stage.

Ruby dug her nails into the stone bench as Weiss fell to the floor. _'She'll be okay, she'll be okay, look her Aura is almost at critical. Professor Goodwitch will end the match any second now and she'll be fine.'_ She looked down at her Scroll and saw that Weiss had about fifteen percent of her Aura left, but the screen blacked out for a second before coming back on to reveal Weiss having THIRTY-FIVE PERCENT! She looked up in horror to see that it wasn't on her screen alone but on the main screen as well.

Weiss Stumbled onto her hands and knees and looked at Cardin with defiance. She pushed herself up with the last of her strength to rush forward and punch Cardin. But he got her fist with ease and jabbed her stomach with his knee, knocking Weiss to her limit, as she recoiled from his last move he threw a left hook, sending her to the ground with a small amount of blood coming out of her mouth.

Ruby wanted to scream. She could barely believe what she just saw. And now she was just sitting there staring blankly at her unconscious teammate.

"That's enough!" Shouted Professor Goodwitch, "I'm not quite sure what happened to our systems, but Miss Schnee is far past twenty-five percent!" She rushed forward and picked up Myrtenaster before kneeling at Weiss' side, "Cardin Winchester, report to Professor Ozpin's office at **once**!" She pointed Myrtenaster at the entrance at the hall to emphasize how serious she was.

Cardin jumped down from the stage and began to casually stroll off towards the entrance.

Ruby glanced at him furiously, _'That-that-that jackass! He could have seriously hurt her! How dare he even touch her!'_ Ruby couldn't take it anymore, she jumped out of her seat and sprinted onto the stage coming to kneel at Weiss' side across from Professor Goodwitch.

"Is she okay?" Ruby demanded, almost n the verge of tears.

"She's starting to come to, but she needs to be taken to the infirmary at once."

"I'll take her." Ruby said without hesitation.

Professor Goodwitch brought Weiss into a sitting position which caused her to cough up a little blood.

"Easy now, Miss Schnee. I'll inform the nurses you're on your way down there, be careful."

"Of course," Ruby said as she slung Weiss' arm over her neck and helped her into a standing position. She began to shuffle off the stage with Weiss leaning against her for support when Weiss almost tripped on some debris as they walked down the steps, but Ruby pulled her up and let Weiss' head rest against hers.

"Don't worry Weiss, I've got you."

'_You know she probably wouldn't do this for you.'_ Ruby thought as she helped Weiss across the hall. _'It doesn't matter if she wouldn't help me. You know what, I don't care if she's not my friend. I'm her friend, whether she likes it or not.' _

At this Ruby pulled Weiss in a little closer and gave her a one armed hug which caused Weiss to cringe.

"Sorry," Ruby said, innocently as they shuffled down the hall towards the infirmary.


	8. Chapter 8

The infirmary was fairly quiet except for a nurse who was almost panicking as she checked on Weiss' condition. Every few seconds she'd pull out a pen and write down some notes on her medical chart before going back to examine her. Ruby just sat in a chair at the front of the infirmary hoping for the nurse to report that Weiss was okay. Eventually Ruby got tired of watching the nurse tending to Weiss then jotting down some notes and decided to just stare at her boots.

'_I'm starting to wear out the heels on my boots maybe I should buy a new pair. Maybe Yang knows a good cobbler.'_ Ruby gave a small sigh and reclined back in her chair slightly _'Wow, way to prioritize shoes over your injured teammate. Nicely done, you fantastic leader.' _Ruby leaned forward slightly _'I already brought her to the infirmary there's not much for me to do now except wait now.' _Ruby stared at the unconscious Weiss for a few seconds. _'Weiss is going to be alright. She's tough enough to pull through a little fight. I'm just surprised a douche like Cardin could beat her so easily.'_

Ruby clenched her fist in pure rage almost causing her nails to cut into her palm. The first thing Ruby wanted to do after getting Weiss to the infirmary was track down Cardin and break every bone in that smug jerk's body. Then Ruby thought about the fact that she'd be leaving her injured friend all alone while she went out and got some petty retaliation. And as much as breaking Cardin's face would have made her happy she decided that being there for Weiss was the best thing to do.

So now Ruby just sat there kicking her legs back and forth for fun. When her legs inevitably got tired she attempted to recreate the rhythm to her favorite song by tapping her fingers on her chair. She got bored of this before she even reached the bridge of the song and just collapsed in her chair with a sigh of exhaustion.

"Ugh, I hate hospitals." Ruby muttered under her breath so the nurse wouldn't hear her. Ruby really didn't hate hospitals though, they just bored her. To her they were just that place you would go to if you got seriously injured so they could bandage you up and tell you "you will be alright in a couple days".

But it was courteous to wait with somebody, in case they needed support or someone to help them. Ruby took a second to think about if she might get Blake or Yang to come wait with her, but Yang was probably still angry at Weiss. Blake on the other hand would be perfect to come down and wait with her. Blake wasn't angry at Weiss, she needed to be updated on the entire situation, and if conversation fails she'll probably have a spare book that Ruby could read.

Ruby reached to her side to grab her scroll and after patting around her belt a few times she realized she didn't have it.

'_Where's my scroll?!'_ Ruby thought to herself before remembering she tossed it aside when she ran up to help the unconscious Weiss earlier. Ruby let out a defeated sigh _'Nice job at remembering to bring one of your most important tools, Ruby.' _She thought as she kicked herself for her forgetfulness.

Ruby began to slouch in her chair, already done with this truly abysmal day when the nurse began to walk over to her. Ruby immediately perked up and scooted to the end of her seat, ready to hear a diagnosis.

"Well Miss Rose I have some good news for you."

Ruby cheered internally and nodded a couple times to show that she was listening.

"Miss Schnee only sustained a couple broken ribs and is heavily bruised on her back, stomach, and face. I've determined that she should be fine to leave in about two days, we have to make sure her ribs heal adequately though."

Ruby gave a sigh in relief, "Thank you, Nurse." Ruby gave her a warm smile but looked over at Weiss who still wasn't moving. "Umm, will she being waking up soon?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow in concern.

"She's been through a lot and she needs her rest. She'll probably be out for at least a few hours."

"Oh, right." Ruby slouched back in her chair and stared at Weiss. She wanted to try and patch up their friendship a little since they were alone, but it was very apparent that was going to have to wait. "Uh would it be too much to ask if you could tell me when she wakes up?"

The nurse gave a small smile, "Of course not, a lot of teams ask the same question when another student gets injured. I'll send an update to your Scroll when she wakes up."

Ruby gave her a warm smile, "Thank you, Nurse." Ruby stood up and began to walk towards the exit but stopped suddenly.

'I should probably say goodbye to Weiss before I leave.' Ruby gave a glance over her shoulder, 'But she isn't even awake so I don't want to disturb her.' Ruby rocked back and forth a little awkwardly until she decided it was best for her to leave.

As Ruby left the Infirmary Weiss closed her right eye and let out a small painful sigh. Weiss had woken up a few minutes into her examination due to a few painful movements by her nurse. She looked around to see she had somehow ended up in the infirmary and that Ruby was waiting at the front of the room. It only took a second to put two and two together and realized that Ruby had brought her there.

'She brought me all the way here. Even after the way I've been treating her?' Weiss smiled a little but let it fade as she turned to stare at the ceiling. Weiss hated how she had to do it, but she had to do it. She couldn't let Ruby know how she actually felt, and if that meant ruining their friendship then Weiss would just have to bear through it.

It only took a few minutes, and in Weiss' opinion a few too many, for the nurse to notice that Weiss was awake. The nurse opened her mouth to ask her something but Weiss signaled her to be quiet before glancing at Ruby quickly in hopes she didn't hear them.

Weiss let out a sigh, "Could you continue my examination as if I was still unconscious." Weiss said in a hushed tone. The nurse raised an eyebrow in curiosity, warranting further explanation from Weiss.

"I don't want my teammate to know that I'm awake. Can you tell her that I'm still resting?" Weiss thought asking this to someone who could almost be considered professional was a little underhanded.

The nurse stared at her for a few minutes, trying to find what she was hiding and looked at Ruby for a few seconds, but then stared down Weiss for a few seconds before giving her a warm smile. "Alright, I'll give her my approximate diagnosis and tell her you won't be up for a while." And before Weiss knew it the nurse had headed over to tell Ruby Weiss' version of what was happening only giving her a few moments to close her eyes and pretend to be unconscious.

Weiss was a little surprised at how eager the nurse was to help her out. 'Well this does seem like a boring job. She probably doesn't have a lot to do since everyone just uses their aura to protect themselves.'

Weiss had to stare into pure nothing for a few minutes before the nurse gave her a tap on the shoulder and let her know Ruby had left. Weiss was a little relieved that Ruby was gone but had to admit she was already beginning to miss her, but she couldn't let Ruby know that. And the worst part was that Weiss was going to have to try and push her away harder then she already was. Weiss let out a sigh and stared at the door to the infirmary.

* * *

**Hey everybody, sorry for the brief hiatus I've been a little busy over the past couple weeks and ran into a bit of writer's block for a while, but I managed to come back from it. Also I love seeing your reviews and I'm glad you guys like the story so far. And if you haven't already check out my good friend NinjaSlayer4x's story, "Crossing Swords". Well hopefully I'll get my next chapter up for all of you by next week, later on everybody. -CS**


End file.
